Ichigo X Uryuu: Unlikely lovers
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Ichigo gets really sick one night and his best friend and roommate ends up taking care of him. Sparks fly. :  This one isn't filled with smut like my stories usually are, but there is strong nudity and grindage. lol That's why there is an "M" rating.Enjoy</html>


"Ichigo. Ichigo wake up."

"Huh? Wha-what time is it?" Ichigo slurred.

"It's 10am. You're going to be late for your Business/finance class." A timid Uryuu said.

"Oh. Is that today? Already?"

Ichigo leaned back on his pillow, and inadvertendly slapped his forehead with his hand out of frustration. He then let out a big sigh and looked at Uryuu.

"Fuck. What's the damag-"

"This is your third day late. It will be your fifth day absent if you don't-if you don't wake up like, right now. Ugh, man." Uryuu stated, pushing his glasses back with his middle and index finger.

Ichigo propped himself up and leaned against the headboard. He let out another, slightly more drawn out sigh. He glanced up at the ceiling fan and started to chase the blades with his eyes. His disinterest was immense, and clearly visible.

"Are you failing that class?" Uryuu asked.

"What?"

"You seem to have shown a bigger disinterest in that class in the past few weeks. Logically I'm going to assume you're failing. Which, I hope you're not. But, still. It's a possibility." Uryuu said, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

Ichigo averted his eyes from the fan and looked straight at Uryuu, puzzled.

"I'm...failing...yes... I'm also failing to see how and why you care all of the sudden." Ichigo said, curious.

"It's him isn't it?" Uryuu asked, with distain in his mouth. "It's your damn professor. He's...he's the reason. Isn't he?"

Uryuu was looking at Ichigo as well. His gait was narrow and his thin lips were nearly pressed into a straight line.

"Ummmmm..."

"I knew it. Damn it Ichigo!"

Uryuu swung into a sudden mood change and shot up quickly from the side of the bed, pacing back and forth. One hand in pocket, another under his chin as if in deep thought.

"The best life choice you ever made! Going back to college. The best! You attend classes. They're good. You're genuinely interested in them! One week later, you suddenly have an emotion change. Let's call it...Oh I don't know, E.D disorder!"

"E.D- erectile dysfunction disorder?"

"YES! EXACTLY! Special Ichigo E.D! Instead of you having a problem with getting it up...it's quite the opposite!" Uryuu argued.

"Now HOLD ON."

Ichigo brushed the sheets off himself and got up, standing infront of Uryuu.

"I have NOT. I repeat. Have NOT slept with Professer. Wang." Ichigo said.

"Wha-? Oh, gross. Even his_ name_ is sexual..." Uryuu said, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips.

"That's not the problem! The PROBLEM is-"

Ichigo stopped, embarrased at what he was about to say.

"Well? What's the problem?" Uryuu asked.

"The problem is I really _want_ to..."

"Oh that's perfect. Of course you want to..."

"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean." Ichigo asked, offended.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Well, you know what? I'm off. Gotta go to work. That's what adults do Ichi. Things they don't wanna do. Maybe, you should grow up a little? Maybe start taking interest in men a little closer to home instead of scouting for staff at your college?" Uryuu said, snyde tone.

Uryuu was grabbing his jacket and briefcase while talking. After he put his brown suade cap on he was gone.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Ichigo breathed.

It was 7pm when Uryuu arrived at his house. He was exhausted from work and he really didn't want to hear it from Ichigo. What he really wanted was a nice, hot bath. So, he put his things in his room and headed to the bathroom, only to find his roommate puking in the toilet.

"What the hell happened? I'm gone for nine hours and you're puking?" Uryuu asked in shock, entering the bathroom.

"Uryuu-" Ichigo hardly said.

Ichigo was slurring his words. He had his face resting on the toilet seat so that in a moment's notice he could be ready to puke again. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was coughing every five minutes or so. He was wearing a kimono only, with giant red flowers on it. Probably because he was burning up. He had two gallons of distilled water by his side, and the bathtub to his left was filled with ice.

"What the- Ichigo, how long has this been going on?"

Uryuu had knelt by Ichigo's side, placing his hands on his back and tried to stroke him back to health.

"Th-th-...three hours. M-may be...fish. Fish in f-f-fridge." Ichigo slurred.

"Ok, come on. Come on, we're getting you out of this bathroom." An uneasy Uryuu said.

Uryuu gently lifted Ichigo off the bathroom floor, distributing his weight evenly on his back. He was carrying him piggy back style, and being extra careful not to hit him against the walls or nick him with the door frames. Once inside Ichigo's room, he ever so gently layed him down on the bed. He loosened the front ends of Ichigo's kimono only to expose his chest. Uryuu tried to withhold a hard blush from spreading across his face when he noticed two perfectly shaped, dark brown nipples staring back at him, perfectly erect. The sweaty and defined ab muscles weren't helping either. Uryuu attempted to shake that off and focus on the task at hand. He felt Ichigo's chest and noticed how cold and balmy he felt.

"This is not good.." Uryuu said to himself.

"I'm So-so h-h-hot. I n-n-eed. C-c-cold." Ichigo stuttered while starting to hyperventilate.

"Ok! No problem! I'll do that right now! Just-" Uryuu scrambled to get pillows that were tossed all over Ichigo's messy bed. He raised Ichigo up slightly and put them behind his head. "Just keep your head propped up and i'll be right back!"

Uryuu raced to the kitchen and opened every single cabinet and drawer he could find, searching desperatley for the new trash bags he had bought just three days earlier. He found them, and ran like hell to the bathroom. He knelt over the bathtub and shoveled as much ice as he possibly could into the bag without breaking it. He promptly stood up, weighed it in his hand, and raced back to the bedroom.

"Ok Ichi, I got just what you need. All the ice from the tub, but without the mess."

Uryuu gently placed the bag ontop of Ichigo's chest, spreading it thin like a pancake so as not to stop his already irregular breathing.

"Ah!" Ichigo winced.

"I know it's cold, but it's going to feel amazing trust me."

Uryuu jogged back to the kitchen again, only this time he went for kitchen towels. He grabbed the first ones he saw, and continued looking for a bowl. He looked where they usually kept them, but had no luck because virtually every dish was dirty.

"Damn you Ichigo...you were supposed to do these while I was at work." Uryuu muttered.

He eventually settled for a small metal bucket, and proceeded to fill it halfway with cold water. While he was already there, he raided the medicine cabinet and dropped almost every medicine and vitamin they owned into another bucket he found. By the time he was done, he was holding the towels by the mouth and carrying a bucket either hand. You could tell Ichigo found it amusing when he walked back into the room. He couldn't laugh, but a faint smile was definitely there.

"Y-y-you, look c-cute." Ichigo stuttered, partly from mild hyperventaliting and partly from the ice being so cold.

Uryuu had knelt by Ichigo's side and began working the towels into the cold water.

"Hehe, first compliment you give me and I look like a maid." Uryuu joked.

"N-n-no. You l-look l-l-like Uryuu." Ichigo managed to choke out with a smile.

Uryuu could not hold the blush brought on by the lingering words, and he smiled a meek smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment, really I do. But, you shouldn't be talking. Please...don't say another word. We don't want you to be worse than you already are now do we?" Uryuu smiled.

Ichigo shook his head no, and kept quite. Uryuu began ringing out the towels and applying them to Ichigo's head. His hyperventalating had calmed a bit after the ice was placed on his chest, and it seemed as if his sweating had gone down a bit too. Uryuu diligently kept toweling the warmth away from Ichigo's neck up with Cold compresses, until his breathing went back to normal. This took nearly two hours. Afterwards, Uryuu got up and turned the fan on to high speed so that Ichigo would remain comfortably cool. Then he began digging through the other bucket for sufficient cold medicines and stomach calmers.

"Ok Ichi. You don't need to talk one word...alrite? I'm just going to spoon feed you these medicines you need, and then you can get the much needed sleep you need. Ok?" Uryuu said, calm and collected.

Ichigo nodded his head slightly. He was extremely worn out from his body fighting off whatever bacteria he had inside his system.

"Ok Ichi. Here's the first one..."

Uryuu slowly placed the spoon at the opening of Ichigo's lips and tilted it ever so slightly allowing the medicine to slide into Ichigo's mouth.

"There we go. Just a couple more." Uryuu urged, with soft tones.

Uryuu fed Ichigo atleast five more remedies. He could tell Ichigo was slowly drifting to sleep, so he removed the bag filled with melted ice from his chest and felt it to see what the damage was. His temperature was around normal and he was no longer sweating anymore. Uryuu breathed a strong sigh of relief.

"Thank fucking God." Uryuu whispered to himself.

Uryuu wiped the sweat off his face. He looked like a mess after everything was said and done. His front bangs were matted along the side of his face, his work shirt was halfway tucked in, not to mention he was drenched with his own sweat. His clothes were crumpled from constantly moving back and forth, and somewhere along the way he misplaced his glasses. Uryuu looked down at himself, and chuckled dumbfounded.

"Atleast Ichi's ok." Uryuu whispered, stroking Ichigo's cheek.

When Ichigo woke up, the first thing that came to his attention was the need to vomit. Ichigo jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time.

"Fucking! What-the fuck?" Ichigo yelled, cursing at the vomit in the toilet.

Ichigo grudgingly flushed the toilet and stood up slowly, holding on to the counter for support.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ichigo said with a smile. "I feel GREAT! Shitttt, maybe puking one more time was just what I needed!"

Ichigo quickly brushed his teeth and his hair, then walked into Uryuu's room to thank him for everything he'd done. To his surprise Uryuu wasn't there. Ichigo checked everywhere in Uryuu's room, even his closet. Still no sign of Uryuu.

"Maybe... he's doing some leftover work." Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo walked into his room, and to his surprise Uryuu was fast asleep on the other side of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was shocked. Uryuu hated sharing beds with anyone. He was a complete germaphobe. What shocked Ichigo even more was that Uryuu's work clothes were on the floor, _dirty_. Ichigo had never ever seen anything of Uryuu's dirty, not even remotely. Not even when they were in the ihamper/i.

"Oh...Uryuu." Ichigo said, smiling.

Ichigo walked over and climbed into bed with Uryuu. He gently scooted behind him, and wrapped his arms around him real tight. Ichigo's head was nestled inbetween Uryuu's shoulderblade and his head. He took in the smell of his hair, and every so often would nuzzle his ear.

"Thank you..." Ichigo whispered in his ear, before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Uryuu began to shift a bit, then he let out a yawn. He turned full around on the bed to face Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't noticed before, but Uryuu had changed into his white Kimono as well.

"You're welcome cutie." A tired Uryuu whispered, still with sleep in his eyes.

"You were awake this whole time?"

"No. Someone woke me up with their tender affection...for a change." Uryuu joked.

"So, i'm a cutie now huh?" Ichigo asked, smiling and blushing a bit.

"Well, you called me cute last night. Thought i'd return the favor."

"Oh..yeah. I completely forgot about that."

Ichigo and Uryuu smiled and laughed.

"So...you're still not mad about the whole college thing? I see how upset I make you sometimes...with my shenannigins and what not."

Uryuu sighed, then smirked.

"I was never...really mad at you. Just- the fact that you always chase after these guys. I mean... they're no good for you. I mean, they're constantly running around trying to find iother/i guys to sleep with and...I don't know. I just worry about you. Alot." Uryuu said, scooting closer to ichigo.

"You know-" Ichigo began, placing his arm ontop if Uryuu's and stroking it lightly. "-i've fucked alot of guys. Big guys, small guys, guys who say they want a serious relationship, guys who don't. And, there's always something that's bothered me about them. When I wake up the next day, they don't care. They just...plain don't care. You know? I've always hated the entire...'wham-bam-thank you mam' scenario. And strangely-" Ichigo moved to Uryuu's face, and started stroking it. "-I always know there's something different. Waiting for me when I get home. Someone who cares, and kicks my ass when I need it. Someone, who i'd actually be happy with seeing him wake up next to me. That? That's really what makes me sane, and holds me down Uryuu."

"Well-" Uryuu whispered, forehead now resting on Ichigo's. "I always told you you needed to stick with someone closer to home." Uryuu smiled.

"I've never had anyone take care of me like the way you did last night babe." Ichigo whispered into Uryuu's ear seductively. "so, I was thinking-" Ichigo put his hand under Uryuu's chin. "Can that someone..be you?"

Uryuu's face felt hot with fire, and his breathing became rapid against Ichigo's lips.

"That's definitely something we can try out." Uryuu whispered practically in Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo felt anxious hands tugging at the knot on his Kimono. Uryuu managed very quickly to get it open. Ichigo's lean and sinful body was revealed underneath blankets, deliciously strewn on the bed. Leg's like iron meeting with the sexiest ripped v area Uryuu had ever seen. Ichigo was proudly sporting an erection that bewildered Uryuu, and Ichigo was just laying there smiling. Ichigo went ahead and reached over with his muscular and veiny arms, untying Uryuu's kimono. When it fell open, it revealed a skinnier frame of man. Still equally as beautiful and still equally as hard. Ichigo leaned into Uryuu's face when he was stopped by Uryuu's hand.

"You know Ichigo...If we do this. We can never go back. So, if-if you have any doubts..or anything. We have to stop. To save our friendship."

Ichigo melted his body with Uryuu's, and swung his right leg over Uryuu's hip. Forcing their desires for each other to touch. This sent shivers up Uryuu's spine, making him leak from his member, and stick his tongue out a smidge in desire. Ichigo was also very hot for his roommate. His back was slightly arched and he lightly bucked his member against Uryuu's. They were both breathing as heavily as they could, knowing good and damn well the lines were just crossed.

"Oh...babe." Ichigo breathed in hot spurts. "There is no way in hell i'm stopping now."

Ichigo violently grabbed Uryuu's face and painted his tongue with his saliva. Uryuu had his mouth open wide, letting Ichigo rape his personal space. Uryuu and Ichigo were already breathing in and out each others lungs, rubbing hot, wet flesh against hot, wet flesh. Ichigo continued licking Uryuu's innoncence away, as he got ontop of him. Uryuu's black bangs all wild on the pillow. Ichigos orange hair getting pulled to and fro by a very wanting lover. They exchanged terms of endearment through body language, gently nibbling, sucking, and licking at every chance they got.

It continued like this for a long long time, both realizing all the wasted time they were making up for. After the first time of making love, Uryuu said he loved Ichigo. After the second time of making love, Ichigo said he loved him back. They continued to make love all night long.


End file.
